Venomoth
| backcolor= | name='Venomoth'| jname=(モルフォン Morphon)| image=049Venomoth.png| ndex=049| evofrom=Venonat| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Ven-oh-moth | hp=70| atk=65| def=60| satk=90| sdef=75| spd=90| total=450| species=Poison Moth Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=27.6 lbs.| ability=Shield Dust Tinted Lens| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Venomoth (モルフォン Morphon) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Venonat. Venonat evolve into Venomoth starting at level 31. As well as the Venonat, the Venomoth as not very well known. Appearance Venomoth is a purple moth Pokémon. The eyes of Venomoth are black and much smaller than its pre-evolved form. Venomoth has two white fangs protruding from its mouthpart. Venomoth has head, thorax, and abdomen, unlike some other Pokémon. The wings of Venomoth much are larger than Venomoth's body, with the top wings being much larger than the bottom. Its shiny incarnation has blue wings, head and upper body, whereas its lower body (abdomen) and legs are brown. Special Abilities Venomoth can have the ability Shield Dust or the ability Tinted Lens. Shield Dust negates all side effects of attacks. Tinted Lens increases non-effective moves by 1.5x. Venomoth's wings are covered with scales. The scales are poisonous and are released when Venomoth flaps its wings. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Safari Zone, Victory Road, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 14, 15, Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Route 24, 25 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 9, 10, Route 13-15, 24, 25, 43 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone, Berry Forest |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 229 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 229 (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 24, 25 |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Dreamyard |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=The dust-like scales covering its wings are color coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has.| yellow=The powdery scales on its wings are hard to remove. They also contain poison that leaks out on contact.| gold=When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to to scatter its poisonous powder all around.| silver=The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in color. If it is light, it causes paralysis.| crystal=It digs underground and chews on tree roots, sticking its head out only when the sun isn't bright.| ruby=Venomoth is nocturnal - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.| sapphire=Venomoth is nocturnal - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.| emerald=Venomoth is nocturnal - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.| firered=The wings are covered with dustlike scales. Every time it flaps its wings, it looses highly toxic dust.| leafgreen=The dustlike scales covering its wings are color-coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has.| diamond=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin.| pearl=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin.| platinum=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin.| heartgold=When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to scatter its poisonous powder all around.| soulsilver=The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in hue. If it is light in hue, it causes paralysis.| black=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin.| white=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin.| }} Trivia * Venomoth bears a striking resemblance to the kaiju, Battra, in its adult form. * In the manga, it says Venomoth doesn't live long. * Venomoth is the first Moth Pokémon. The second being Dustox, the third being Mothim and the fourth being Volcarona. * Venomoth gets its name in two words from veno'm'' and '''moth Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line